Eximus
Eximus '''units are a category of special 'elite' variants of standard enemies introduced in that can appear in any mission type. They come in several varieties, each with unique abilities (some of which are similar to Tenno abilities) and are usually much stronger than an average member of their faction, although effects vary from type to type. Eximus units spawn 10-15 ranks higher than the rank average for the mission at hand, along with the highest increase in stats and resistances, posing a reasonable challenge for under-equipped or inexperienced Tenno. Almost any base unit type (Osprey, Lancer, MOA, etc.) can spawn as an Eximus, though certain units can only spawn as a particular Eximus type, e.g. Chargers can only spawn as Parasitic Types. They can easily be identified by their special auras and larger sizes, and frequently have unique textures/skins to make them more visually distinctive. All Eximus units were given their own Codex log, essentially doubling the Codex library. Some factions may have only a certain type of Eximus that the others do not have, such as how Shock and Blitz Eximus are exclusive to Corpus units. Additionally, all Eximus-type units have a chance to drop components for the Warframe when defeated. Upon death, Eximus units provide 450 - 500 additional base affinity gain of their regular counterparts, before calculated by their level differences. Eximus Types Blitz Blitz Eximus units are capable of casting Seismic Shockwave, which knocks down nearby opponents. Eximera of this type have an innate resistance of '''50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health, shield, and armor types. Blitz Eximera are exclusive to the Corpus, mainly appearing on all models of MOAs and some Crewmen. Energy Leech / Parasitic Energy Leech/Parasitic units are capable of draining players' energy within 15 meters at the rate of 5s−1 (does not stack). These Eximera are commonly close combat units such as Corpus Prod Crewmen and Grineer Butchers, as well as the Corrupted versions of the latter. Infested Energy Leech Eximus units use the prefix Parasitic Eximus and are extremely common among all types of Infested. Eximera of this type have 300% of their base health and shield and an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health, shield, and armor types. Arson / Caustic Arson/Caustic Eximus units project a fire resistance aura to their nearby allies, which nullifies all damage; this aura also extends to combined elemental damage and will nullify the damage of combined types utilizing it. They have the ability to release a Fire Blast similar to the one used by or General Sargas Ruk. However, the Eximus's blast is concussive rather than elemental, knocking down and damaging any enemies who are caught in the blast, but not applying a proc. The knockdown can be negated by blocking with a melee weapon or rolling. Eximera of this type have an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, additive to all three of their health, shield, and armor types. These Eximus units will release their fire wave when enemies are close to them and are capable of dealing significant damage to Sentinels at higher levels; caution is advised when engaging them at close range. The Infested uses the prefix Caustic instead of Arson, and behave largely the same and are capable of releasing a Fire Blast. This Eximus variety is common among Grineer, including Corrupted versions. Corpus only have access through the archwing Corvette enemy type. Guardian Guardian Eximus units are especially durable, gaining a significant boost to their own shields as well as the mentioned shield-restoration effect. They release a radial shield charge in a blue-grid restorative pulse. Eximera of this type have an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health, shield, and armor types. Guardian Eximus units are exclusive to the Corpus (and their corresponding Corrupted counterparts), which should be of little surprise given their fairly extensive use of shields. Eximus units of this type are usually MOAs, Orokin Drones, and Ospreys. Arctic Arctic Eximus units project a cold resistance aura to their nearby allies, which nullifies all damage; this aura also extends to combined elemental damage types and will nullify the damage of said combined type. This aura also deals a continuous status effect to the Arctic Eximus' foes, greatly reducing their movement and attack speed, even through status immune abilities like and . They can generate a temporary barrier to protect themselves and allies. Their version follows them when they move as opposed to being stationary like 's, and has a unique and distinctive design of a white/blue transparent sphere with ice rings around it. They have additional ice-based attacks as well. Eximera of this type have an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health, shield, and armor types. Arctic Eximus units are among the most dangerous variety, as their ice slowdown aura is fairly large, while their snowglobe protects them from ranged attacks. Certain targeted powers, like 's and 's , can damage the target through the snowglobe. Like the regular Snow Globe, inflicting enough damage will cause the Arctic Eximus's Snow Globe to disintegrate. Note however that the globe has object-based health and is not affected by critical damage, rendering crit-focused weapon less effective than raw damage weapons. The globe also dissolves by itself after a certain amount of time, therefore hiding in cover and waiting for the globe to dissipate is an alternative tactic. Multiple Arctic Eximera are especially dangerous, as their slowdown aura stacks with one another, which can slow the player down to a crawl. This unit variant is reasonably common amongst the Grineer and Corpus (including Corrupted versions of both), but nonexistent among the Infested. It is possible for Grineer Napalms and Scorches to spawn as Arctic Eximera. If the player suffers a fire proc while within the Eximera's aura, the fire proc changes to a Blast proc (possibly a bug, imperfect chance of happening). Leech / Sanguine Leeches and Sanguines regenerate health by inflicting damage to their enemies. This is easily observed after damaging them as they will regain health from damaging a target's shields/health, or a target that has active. Eximera of this type have 300% of their base health and shield. Leech Eximus units are common in Grineer ranks, but are nonexistent in the Corpus. Corrupted Eximera can also spawn in this variant. Infested Eximus units use the Sanguine prefix instead of Leech, but otherwise behave identically. This should not be mistaken for the Energy Leech prefix noted above. Shock Shock Eximus units project an electric resistance aura on their nearby allies which nullifies all damage. This aura also extends to combined elemental damage and will nullify the damage of said combined type. They also emit an status effect aura that affects all enemies within a 5''' meter radius – players within a '''2 meter radius will take damage at a steady rate. The effect is constant until the Eximus is defeated or until the Tenno moves out of range. Eximera of this type have an innate resistance of 50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health, shield, and armor types. Venomous Venomous Eximus units project a toxin resistance aura to their nearby allies, which nullifies all damage, this aura also extends to combined elemental damage and will nullify the damage of said combined type. They are capable of delivering attacks towards their enemies and also have the ability to emit a potent toxin aura in a 10 meter range. When inflicted, an 8''' second proc will persist and deal moderate damage over time, depending on the level of the enemy which inflicted the proc. Venomous Eximera most commonly appear among the Infestation (such as Ancient and Mutalist enemy types), however Grineer have Tusk Butcher and Dargyn Eximera, the Corpus only have Venomous Eximus units in archwing with their Rangers. Eximera of this type have an innate resistance of '''50% to all damage types, added additively from all three of their health type, shield type and armor type. Special Eximus Types Synthesis Target Classified as an eximus, a Synthesis target is a marked target for Cephalon Simaris. Synthesis targets have far more health than their regular counterparts (preventing players from killing them accidentally, though it is possible for players to kill them regardless), and have at least 3 nodes visible through the Synthesis Scanner. Scanning at least one node will cause the Synthesis target to run away from the player and gain a random special ability to evade capture, like leaving a trail of clouds. Prosecutors A unique variant of Eximus unit exclusively for the Grineer Guardsmen, that provides near invulnerability to itself and to its allies while remaining vulnerable to a single primary elemental damage type. Eximus types vary between Shock, Fire, Ice, and Toxic. Warden A special Eximus variant of the Wardens introduced in Rescue missions, featuring Life Leech and enhanced movement speed. However, they are extremely vulnerable to stealth attacks, and will most times receive fatal damage from it. Sensor Regulator A unique Eximus variant of the Sensor Regulator that was introduced circa . These Sensor Regulators have 100% additional armor, and 200% additional health, making them far more durable than a normal Sensor Regulator. These Regulators are more likely to spawn in Sorties. Orokin Spectator Similar to Sensor Regulator, a unique Eximus variant of the Orokin Spectator that was introduced circa . These Orokin Spectator have 100% additional armor, 200% additional health, and 50% additional shield, making them far more durable than a normal Orokin Spectator. These Spectators only spawn in Spy missions at Lua as well as Sorties. Unit/Eximus Compatibilities Notes *The bonus damage resistance for Eximus units has a cap, which stacks up to 90% at maximum for any type of damage. **Most Eximus types have 40% damage resistance against True damage as well. *Eximus units can drop affinity or Health orbs on death. *Eximus units also appear in the codex since . They are classified according to their unit type (i.e. Lancer Eximus rather than Arson Eximus), with all possible leader variations of that particular unit being available within their entry. **When scanning for Eximera, one scan counts as their Unit type, not their Eximus type. For example, scanning 3 Lancer Arson Eximera and 3 Lancer Arctic Eximera counts as 6 scans out of 20 in the Lancer Eximus entry. It is thus unnecessary to scan each Eximus type individually. *As of , Eximus enemies under will focus their attacks on enemies instead. They will still be able to use abilities unique to certain Eximus variants, but these will not damage allies during the power duration. Unknown if allies will gain additional elemental damage from elemental Eximus or if other enemies will have negative elemental effects. *As of , some Eximus types seem to spawn with a small group of up to about ten normal units around them, which can be quite burdensome on game modes like Interception or Survival, as this causes too many enemies to spawn. More research needed on the leader/minion counts. *Corrupted Eximus units can also spawn in the Void, but were temporarily removed from until for unknown reasons. * increased the spawn rate of Eximus enemies in Survival, gradually increasing to up to 20% at 60 minutes. On Infested survival, this can cause players to be overwhelmed by several Eximera at once during the entire mission due to Infested having a higher spawn and rushing rate. *As of . Eximus units can be resurrected with , allowing the stacking of multiple Eximera collected consecutively by . *Eximus units cannot be resurrected with 's , in which the targeted Eximus simply dies without producing a Sand Shadow. *Some Eximus units gain heavy resistance to damage that normally would deal extra damage to their normal variant. A good example is an Eximus Leaper which becomes resistant to both and damage, and only is slightly weak to damage. *Toxic Ancients are the only enemy that when led or when a Shadow, give the player bonus damage, in the form of . A non-Eximus Toxic Ancient will grant nearby allies with 40 Toxin damage, whereas a nearby Venomous Toxic Ancient will grant nearby allies about 53 toxin damage. While not massively useful, it does mean it will combine with single elementals on your weapons, allowing damage types such as or to be made.. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, the plural of "Eximus" is "Eximera" or "Eximuses", not "Eximi" or "Eximii". This is because the word, most likely derived from "eximious" (meaning "distinguished" or "eminent"), is ultimately derived from the Latin word "eximius, eximere", making its plural "eximera" by convention. **Rendering the plural as Eximi or Eximii is a common mistake, as many Latin-derived nouns in English follow the pattern "-us, -i". **Since the word is not of direct classical origin, its plural can be rendered as "Eximuses" in English. **The word can be used as both an adjective and a noun, typically being rendered in the basic singular when being used as an adjective, for example, "Corpus Eximus Ospreys". *Before , most Eximera had different prefixes; Blitz used to be called Blast; Arson used to be called Fire; Arctic used to be called Ice; Leech used to be called Lifesteal; and Shock used to be called Mag. **For that matter, Shock Eximera used to emit a aura, draining the energy and shields of any Warframe that got too close. This feature was rendered inert from the Cold Revenge Tactical Alert to , before the developers changed the aura to instead. *Before , Eximera were referred to as '''Leader '''units. *Up until , The Sergeant could spawn as an Eximus, quadrupling his affinity and greatly increasing his health. *According to Digital Extremes , Eximera are the result of the following; **Corpus Eximus Crewmen are members of the elite who are bestowed specially-designed suits, whereas MOA and Osprey Eximera are produced on a regular basis. **Grineer (barring Rollers) and Infested Eximera are the products of genetic mutation, though in the case of the Infested, the genes that contain said mutations are present in the DNA of all known Infested, suggesting that some form of gene expression regulation is in effect. ***Although no explanation was given for Roller Eximus, it's likely they are produced much like MOA and Osprey Eximera. **Corrupted Eximera are simply corrupted versions of the above units. Bugs * Some Eximus units require the same amount of Codex scans as their original variant to complete their entry, as opposed to only requiring three Codex scans. This usually occurs when new enemies are put into the game and is usually fixed shortly afterward. Media EliteLancerEximus.png|Elite Lancer Eximus in Codex. Arctic at left, Arson middle, and Leech right. 2014-02-08_00001.jpg|Nyx, hanging with her new best friend. disabled-moa-leader.jpg|A disabled Moa Eximus, showing unique white-and-orange paint job Arid Ice Leader.jpg|Arid Arctic Eximus showing the distinctive blue markings on their outfit and gear Dead Arid Leader.jpg|Dead Arid Eximus showing the different style apart from regular troops 2014-02-11_00001.jpg|Dead Energy Leech Corpus Prod Crewman Eximus, displaying distinctive blue suit. 2014-02-11_00002.jpg|A Mag Eximus Crewman (notice the unique black and yellow suit) 2014-02-11_00006.jpg|The glitched Mag Eximus Crewmen head SanguineAncientElder.png|A Sanguine Ancient Elder, found in the Void. Guardian Leader osprey.jpg|Guardian Eximus shield osprey, complete with the green and orange marking Warframe0101.jpg|Guardian Moa(standard) Eximus, donning a black-red theme. CBguardianleader2.png|Crewman Eximus without helmet CBguardianleader3.png|Guardian Crewman aura effect Warframe0095.jpg|Lifesteal Gunner. Ancient Leader.jpg|Venomous Ancient Elder green and yellow markings 2014-02-23_00002.jpg|Eximus from Shadows of the Dead CorpusMagLeader.jpg|A Crewman Mag Eximus Sanguine Ancient Elder.png|A Corrupted Ancient with the Lifesteal Eximus buff. Caustic Ancient Elder 3.png|Corrupted Ancient with Fire Eximus buff, stuck on a plant. (3/3) Warframe1545.jpg|Rudolph Butcher Eximus Codex Bug.jpg|A Sapping Osprey Eximus requiring 10 codex scans. Patch History *Fixed magnetic proc sound playing repeatedly on Shock Eximus Auras. *F﻿ixed most Auras not reacting to changes in Rift-Status: **Banishing an Eximus enemy will remove its Aura from enemies out of the Rift, eg: if you Banish a Venomous Eximus and stay out of the Rift it won't be able to hit you with its Toxin Aura, or if you Banish an Ancient Healer it won't be abl﻿e to protect its allies left behind. *Reduced the visual thickness of the Arctic Eximus’ Snow Globe barrier. *'Nekros' Shadows of the Dead can now summon Eximus units! This fixes the issue of Nekros being unable to summon Eximus units at all. *Changed Shock Eximus auras to proc with Electric Damage instead of Magnetic. Now all 4 raw elements are represented in Eximus Units. }} See also * Factions de:Eximus es:Eximus fr:Eximus zh:卓越者 Category:Enemies Category:Update 12 Category:Corpus Category:Grineer Category:Infested Category:Corrupted Category:Orokin